The One Thing That I Can Hold
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: There was once a vampire, covered in black. All he ever wanted was love itself. D18


HI guys~ We meet again~ ^^  
About this story, I was about to write it 8059 based but then I found out; Wouldn't D18 be better?  
And so here it is~ Tadaa~~ XD  
This is my first time writing like this, I hope that it's okay... ^^" Feel free to give me critics. I find this writing style fun to write so I am willing to improve~ :D  
And lastly, enjoy~

Disclaimer: Characters belongs to Amano Akira and the plot belongs to Cartoon Networks. ^^

* * *

There was once a vampire,  
The dark side was what he ruled with despair.

Black was the only thing you can see on him,  
Black cloak, black shirt, black hair, black orbs,  
Black was what his heart was becoming.

He was cursed.

All of the creatures on this world knew that he himself was the dark,  
All of their instincts told them; "He is dangerous."  
And,  
All of their lives would be taken away in just one contact with him.

But there was once a myth, it goes like this:  
Love is what the vampire need,  
Only pure love can break his curse.

Yes, love.  
Something the vampire always longed for.

He would always wait for something,  
_Someone_,  
That would accept him for who he is.

In order to let that happen,  
He stayed for the whole day.  
Sitting on his usual black couch,  
Waiting for the one.

Vampire, he was.  
The sunlight was toxic to his skin.  
But still, he waited.  
Desperately wanting the curse to be lifted.

But even so,  
The night made its debut everyday for 3 years.  
And the one for him,  
Was still not found.

The vampire grew tired,  
Giving up was what he thought.  
"Curses won't be lifted so easily," He murmured.

Today,  
The last day until the forth year,  
The vampire decided to made it his last day of waiting.  
"Being such a herbivore, I was." He sighed.

He waited and waited and waited,  
But no one came.

He hissed and clenched his fists.  
His deadly fangs appeared,  
Wanting to sink it into something.

It was a dark night as always.  
No human nor things have the bravery to get near this cursed vampire.  
Wanting something to sink his fangs in was a fairy tale to him himself,  
He knew.

But he was expecting someone or something to appear for him,  
With the feeling 'love' they will carry for him._  
__How ridiculous of me,_ the vampire thought.

He felt hurt, felt being left out.  
For sure, those were not how the vampire was raised to be.  
He was raised to be strong and solitude.  
Not something so wimpy.

He had always know that.  
But he can't help the saddening in his heart,  
His raven orbs started to water.  
But when drops or tears were starting to fall,  
A figure appeared miles away.

The eyes of the deadly creature widened.  
He cannot believe his eyes.  
He felt happy, a sudden warmth embraced his heart.

But he was upset.  
And negative thinking made its way into his mind.  
His fangs growled in hunger.  
And so,  
He decided to dry the blood that flows inside of the figure.

He walked down the endless stairs elegantly,  
Coming to the gate, he opened.  
Stepping out of his castle for the first time.  
He felt new.

But,  
The grass that was under his boots died in an instant.  
The vampire looked down, eyes saddening once more.  
He was unloved by every creature the God has made.

Ignoring the fact, he stomped to where the figure stands.  
The warmth disappearing in every step.

Miles he walked, finally reaching the figure.  
Yellow was what invaded his eyes.  
It was piercing like the sun he always hated.  
But still, he forced himself to face it.

"What do you want?" He hissed, staring at the blonde.

The piercing one turned around, "Eh?"  
If the vampire thought that the yellow hair of the figure was the only thing that shines,  
He was wrong.  
The blonde sent him a charming yet sparkling smile.

The vampire squinted his eyes,  
Hoping that the shine would decrease.  
But to his surprise,  
The figure approached him.

Not used to being so close with something other than himself, he backed away.  
Amused, was the blonde.  
He chuckled.  
The vampire had never hear such a thing but,  
It was music to his ears.  
He liked it.

But he didn't let it show on the outside of him.  
The cold face narrowed his eyes in menace,  
"Answer me, herbivore." He demanded.

"I'm lost." The said herbivore smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

Of course, the vampire knew that it was a lie.  
No one would ever come here.  
They all know that this place is where the cursed vampire lives.  
Or is it that he's an idiot?  
No way.

When the vampire was debating inwardly, the blonde spoke once more.  
"Could you please tell me the way," He stared at the vampire's eyes.

His orbs widened once more, he was taken aback.  
A cold sweat broke from his forehead as he coldly replied.  
"To where?"

The blonde figure smiled his charming smile once more,  
His arms lengthened,  
The cold and bloodless hands he held.  
"To where your heart lies."

Astonished.  
The vampire didn't get it,  
But the warmth that embraced his heart came back.  
He didn't know how to react.  
Nobody ever said this to him.

Not only his heart, his hands felt warm.  
He looked down,  
His hands covered by another one.  
_He touched me, _

When the vampire was still living in his own new feelings,  
He felt something dripping down.  
His gaze went further down,  
To the ground.

Blood.

Red drops of blood trickled down on both of their hands.  
As he followed the trace,  
He found out that the red liquid started from where their hands touched.

The suffocating face of the blonde, he saw,  
Was something he wouldn't like to see.  
After all, someone came to him.  
He didn't want him to leave.

But for the sake of the other, he shook away the other's hand.  
"Fool." He turned away, facing the path to his castle.  
He didn't know whether if he's talking about the blonde's foolishness for falling for him,  
Or he himself, falling for the shining light.

He took a step forward, intending to escape from this raw feelings.  
As he did so, something warm embraced him.  
The coldness of his body faded away, replaced with warmth.  
He liked it; but some part of him don't.  
He halted his steps, head lowering down.

"Don't leave," Despite his bloody clothes and the pain, he whispered with _love_.  
Something the cold vampire always wanted.  
"I love you."

Warm tears dripped down from his eyes.  
It was the first time, not cold tears; warm tears fell.  
Unintentionally, his hands clenched onto the other's arms that were holding him tightly.  
"Herbivore."

He found love,  
And he vowed that he will treasure it,  
Forever.

The blonde turned the vampire around, cupping his cheeks.  
Tints of red crept up his cheeks.  
For once, another color other than black was seen on the vampire.  
Him, slowly brought his face nearer, both eyes shutting,  
After what seems like decades,  
Both their lips touched and no blood was spilled.

The sky brightened, signalizing a new year.  
The clouds aloof on the sky, wanting nothing to do with the others.  
But the Cloud knew,  
He could never escape from the Sky's love.

* * *

A/N: It turned out good~~ I really enjoy writing this. Oh and if someone wants to rewrite it in a better way, feel free to. But make sure to ask permission from me first. I would really like to see a better version of this. Haha, I know i'm not a good writer myself. ^^"


End file.
